


Protector

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Time [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: By request Sokka's reaction to Su marrying a non-bender.





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that somebody actually likes my story enough to request me to write more about it amazing so I'm definitely not going to ignore their requests. Thank you so much for enjoying my work and I hope this is what you wanted. 
> 
> Part 5 of Time.

“I don’t like him.”

“He’s dating your daughter of course you’re not going to like him” Aang told Sokka in an exasperated voice.

“Exactly!” Sokka cried as a continued to watch Suyin flirt with the young architect.

Aang sighed. He had been putting up with this for the last few weeks and his patience was running thin.

“What is your problem with him? He seems like a really nice person.”

Sokka let out a long sigh, his exuberant demeanour fading to reveal an unsure vulnerable one.

“It’s just…….he’s not a bender. He won’t be able to protect her.”

Shocked at his friend’s words the avatar came over to comfort his oldest friend.

“Don’t worry, Suyin can protect herself.” Aang said calmly. “Besides just because he’s a non-bender doesn’t mean he’s not capable of protecting her. I seem to remember the protector of Republic City being a brave and powerful non-bender.”

Sokka smiled in thanks and gazed back to his daughter.

“I suppose he is a pretty strong guy. That still doesn’t mean I have to like him though!”

Aang groaned.


End file.
